Kano vs. Meta Knight
Kano of Mortal Kombat (Demon CD) takes on Meta Knight of Kirby (ShyGuytheBro) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Meta Knight surfaces from his cavern and finds himself in a wasteland; towards the edge of the arena are lava geysers and a few volcanoes, and towards the center is an abandoned city with a massive palace. He takes a brief moment to gaze at the sky for the first time before taking out a list, with 31 slots on it. Four are filled in; “Double Green Man”, which is crossed out, “Red Hair Sword Kid”, which has a big star next to it, “red coat gun guy”, which also has a similar star, and “Silver Hedgehog”. The rest are blank. Meta Knight: I really hope I find someone soon. A flash of red flies by him, leaving him stunned momentarily and he turns to see Kano running towards the city. However, he only manages to see the back of his coat, and a machine gun in his hands. With a flashback to the poster with a reward for a capture, Meta Knight’s face grows expressionless and cold before he shoots ahead of Kano. He stops just in time to avoid the attack and turns around. Kano: How come I never... wait, a blob? Meta Knight: Hah, I’ve found... wait, your eye is a different color. Kano: This is what it’s always been like. Trust me. Meta Knight quickly scribbles “One eye gun guy” on his list, catching Kano’s interest. Kano: What’s that you got there? Meta Knight: A hit list from King Dedede. How much are you worth? Kano: There’s no bounty on me. I’m the one who does hunting for money. And trust me; it isn’t a thing like YOU to be involved in. Meta Knight: You think you’re a better mercenary than me? (Naoto Theme, 1:00-1:09) He runs at him with his blade, and in a flash, Kano has his knife out to block the strike. Kano: Mercenary? You mean the Black Dragon. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Naoto Theme, 1:09-1:37) Kano shoots to the side, leaving a trail in his wake, but doubles back to trip Meta Knight up and rams his knife into his chest. Expecting the easy victory, he is shocked when Meta Knight merely smiles at him and kicks him backwards into a small stone hill. He rips the knife from his body and tosses it to the ground before blitzing him, punching him in the face and using Galaxia’s hilt as a baseball bat to send him flying into the air. He barely has time to pick it up before Meta Knight is upon him, and a fierce duel begins. Meta Knight retains the offensive, using several strong slashes to force Kano back. Both hold their blades in one hand and spin them, creating windmills of destruction that collide with each other in equal strength. Finally, Meta Knight flips Galaxia in his hand and lunges forward; the attack is blocked, but the force is enough to send Kano flying backwards. Kano lands on his feet and holds out his gun; a bullet appears and launches towards Meta Knight, and while he blocks the attack, it buys enough time for Kano to return and strike him. After a couple slashes to the chest, he hops back, leaving a knife in the air which shocks Meta Knight, stunning him long enough for Kano to jump into the air and strike him with a red slash. He takes the hit, but grins. Kano: Not enough, it seems? Jumping even higher, he calls down a massive torrent, and the sparks envelop Meta Knight before suddenly dispersing, with Meta Knight unharmed holding his sword. The two charge up and launch powerful shots at each other, and the beams meet in the middle creating a large explosion. Unseen by Meta Knight, Kano leaps into the air and charges down. Kano then strikes him five times, each time leaving a slashes hanging in the air until the fifth cut ends; all five slashes detonate, damaging Meta Knight further. (Automachine Warlords, 0:57-1:28) Meta Knight’s ensuing sword slash breaks his defenses. With a rapid string of cuts, Kano is badly damaged and kicked into the air where Meta Knight leaps above him and spins in place. He hits the ground where Kano shoots past him repeatedly with a machine gun until a fifth lunge gains a surge in power, and Kano is blasted across the field. As Meta Knight runs towards him, Kano advances with a series of quick speed until they meet again and clash their blades. Meta Knight throws Galaxia up into the air. Kano furiously slashes at Meta Knight, who grabs his descending sword from the air and slashes them all in half. The swing continues to Meta Knight, slashing him across the chest. With both participants now heavily wounded, their slashes are slower, but still powerful. Sparks fly when the blades connect until Meta Knight catches Kano’s blade in his bare hand and kicks him hard in the stomach. With a last push of attacks, Kano slashes at Meta Knight’s hands, leaving small orbs hovering near them, and calls out blasts to strike at them. They shoot through his hands and send him into a nearby rock, effectively immobilizing him for the final blow. Kano leaps at him and drives his blade into her chest, twisting it and making Meta Knight cough up blood. With a scream, Meta Knight knocks Kano off of him and shatters the knife; surrounded by a flash of red energy, he emerges in his Dark form. With speed so fast Kano can’t catch up, a slash from Meta Knight’s sword cuts Kano’s gun in half. The black dragon can only look on in fear as Meta Knight strikes rapidly, shredding him. With a final cut, Meta Knight reappears behind him and a massive splash of blood escapes from his torso. K.O!!! Kano takes his last breath and falls to the ground. Meta Knight regains his normal form and turns around to see the bloody carnage. As he grips his own wound, he rolls his eyes and walks towards the building in the distance. Results Winning Combatant: Kano: 2 Meta Knight: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 10 Details Follow Meta Knight's Path Here More information can be found here Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music